


Pokémon - L'inizio di una grande avventura (v2)

by KuroChan



Series: Pokémon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic, First Time, Gen, Guro, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Suffering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroChan/pseuds/KuroChan
Summary: Il primo giorno d'avventura per un giovane aspirante allenatore di Pokémon.





	Pokémon - L'inizio di una grande avventura (v2)

Una fitta alla spalla mi fa riprendere coscienza. Mi ritrovo sepolto nell'erba alta ai piedi di una scarpata ricoperta da frasche, la cui cima pare nascosta dalle foglie degli alberi.  
Salta giù dalla mia schiena il Rattata che ho ricevuto in regalo da mio papà, mi lancia uno squittio, si avvicina e si strofina affettuosamente il musetto umidiccio contro una mia guancia. Un baffo mi solletica il naso, starnutisco.  
Il Rattata spaventato indietreggia. Indolenzito mi sollevo da terra facendo leva sui gomiti, un'ondata di dolore mi travolge non appena piego un ginocchio; gemo e premo la fronte sul terreno, faccio dei profondi e rapidi respiri. Non appena il dolore si attenua riprendo a rialzarmi, lentamente, tenendomi aggrappato alla corteccia di un albero. Fra gli strappi dei pantaloni intravedo sul ginocchio che pulsa il rosso vivido del sangue. Mi guardo attorno nella foresta e ritrovo la mia bicicletta abbandonata ai piedi di un albero: il manubrio è piegato all'indietro, il copertone posteriore si è sfilato e il metallo del cerchio ha delle fosse. Non aveva nemmeno un giorno, maledizione! Mi sembra di sentire la pressione dello sguardo di mio padre sulle mie spalle, come se fosse dietro di me in questo momento, pronto a rimproverarmi per aver distrutto il mio regalo di compleanno. Socchiudo gli occhi e sospiro. Mi assaporo l'aria umida della foresta e il leggero venticello. Non importa, si va avanti, ho deciso di partire all'avventura e continuerò quest'avventura.  
Mi avvicino zoppicante verso la bici e a pochi passi trovo anche lo zaino, vado a raccoglierlo. Svuoto tutto il contenuto sull'erba; cadono varie pokéball, soldi, occhiali da sole, un paio di ricambi, documenti e la scatoletta dei medicinali. Apro la scatoletta in ferro e prendo una boccetta di disinfettante. Sento uno squittio alle mie spalle. Mi volto e vedo il Rattata puntare con ferocia contro un Bulbasaur.  
Che stupido che sono, ero caduto giù dal dirupo per inseguire quel Bulbasaur e me ne ero pure scordato! Getto la scatola a terra con il disinfettante e prendo con foga tutte le pokéball che riesco a tenere fra le braccia. Non potevo perderlo, era un pokémon dei campioni e sarebbe potuto essere il mio primo pokémon. Non vedo l'ora di chiamare mia madre una volta raggiunto la prima città, ne sarà entusiasta!  
«Vai Rattata, mordilo!», il ratto scatta verso la creatura ma con un colpo di frusta viene scaraventato contro un albero. Un botto seguito delle foglie dell'albero che cadono. «...rattata?», dal pokémon non proviene alcun rumore.  
Il Bulbasaur mi punta e un'instante dopo mi ritrovo con una liana attorno alla caviglia. Mi tira verso di se, il ginocchio si stira e una scossa si dirama su tutto il corpo. Urlo di dolore mentre crollo a terra rovesciando le pokéball tutt'intorno. Un colpo alla nuca mi zittisce. Il cielo si è tinto di rosso, un senso di stranezza mi intontisce mentre il cuore mi batte martellante nel petto, mi assorda con il suo rumore.  
Quindi... questa è la morte? Non posso star davvero per morire, in un modo così stupido, il giorno del mio compleanno, il giorno stesso in cui sono partito per la mia avventura, praticamente di fronte a casa.  
Mentre mi trascina vedo il Rattata schiacciato contro la corteccia dell'albero, il corpo si è deformato per la pressione dell'attacco. No, non voglio morire.  
Colpisco ripetutamente con il tallone contro la liana arrotolata attorno alla caviglia dell'altra gamba. I colpi fanno riaffiorare il dolore al ginocchio ravvivandomi i sensi. La scarpa mi si sfila e le liane scivolano via portandosi dietro la calza.  
Mi sollevo da terra dando la schiena al pokémon e corro, zoppicando, verso la bicicletta. Sento i brividi e l'adrenalina che mi scorre su tutto il corpo, mi immagino con un sorriso da ebete. Per quanto la situazione sia drammatica, mi sembra di divertirmi. Questa situazione mi diverte. Una frustata al fianco; il fiato scompare, un dolore lancinante, barcollo e mi accascio con la spalla contro un albero. «m... da.», un filo di voce. Le lacrime mi traboccano dagli occhi. Il respiro si rompe sempre a metà a causa delle fitte. Mi porgo in avanti, tentando di non muovere il lato del corpo in cui sono stato colpito e allungo una mano prendendo con la punta delle dita una delle pokéball che si trovano a terra.  
Una liana mi avvolge attorno al collo; emetto un urlo strozzato e uno strattone mi fa cadere nuovamente a terra, di schiena. Stringo i denti per le fitte di dolore, le sento estendersi su tutto il corpo seguiti da una sensazione di freddo e angoscia. Mi trascina nuovamente verso di se, la liana affonda nel collo bloccandomi il respiro. Con la mano tremante stringo la pokéball sul petto mentre sollevo lentamente l'altro braccio. Mi blocco per le scariche di dolore che scaturiscono dal fianco, esaurendomi il respiro, per poi riprendere a muovere il braccio fin quando non tocco con la mano la liana. Per quanto gratti non la scalfisco, sembra di toccare una liscia gomma che perde umidità al tatto, il che mi fa scivolare le dita che man mano iniziano a perdere di sensibilità.  
Devo fare un ultimo tentativo, un ultimo sforzo. Serrando i denti prendo con la mano la liana che passa sopra la mia testa, le tempie mi pulsano per il dolore, vedo la foresta che si sdoppia, sfoca e ondeggia. Sudo freddo e attendo qualche istante. Mi guardo attorno osservando la foresta scarlatta per comprendere la posizione in cui mi trovo e poi stringo la pokéball e la lancio della direzione in cui dovrebbe trovarsi il pokémon. Sento il rumore della pokéball che rimbalza, l'adrenalina mi sovrasta mentre il cavallo dei pantaloni si fa stretto, come se me la stessi facendo addosso. Mi morbo il labbro e chiudo gli occhi, sperando che la presa scompaia per il tentativo di cattura.  
Una seconda liana mi avvolge il collo e stringe con forza. Porto immediatamente entrambe le mani sulle liane e mi agito nell'erba. Dolori acuti mi fanno tremare un braccio mentre le estremità di braccia e gambe si intorpidiscono, mi scappano dei versi strozzati mentre le lacrime mi rigano le guance. Apro la bocca per prendere fiato ma senza risultato. Il petto mi brucia, si contrae e si distende, battendo sul terreno; La pancia, scoperta, si graffia sui rami mentre il cavallo si sfrega sull'erba. La sensazione nei pantaloni è quasi piacevole, un leggero fastidio accompagnato dalla voglia di liberarmi mentre il resto del corpo si fa torbido e pesante, fungendo come distrazione dal dolore.  
Le braccia mi cadono ai lati, li sento pizzicare mentre le mani e i piedi mi sono come assenti. Il viso è insensibile e ricoperto assieme alle labbra da un miscuglio di saliva e terra. Sono stanco. Le liane al collo non si sentono più e il dolore al fianco è diventato sopportabile da quando mi sono concentrato sull'eccitazione fra le gambe. Lo sento pulsare, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare. Mi distendo premendo il fondo-schiena contro il pavimento, spingo mentre un piacevole brivido elettrico mi percorre lungo tutto il corpo e

_Crack_

Il collo del giovane ragazzino si spezza.  
«Ci hai provato, devo dire proprio che ci hai provato amico mio.», raccolgo la pokéball da terra alle spalle di Bulbasaur e la metto dentro la borsa. «Questa me la tengo in tuo onore e tanto per ricordarmi una delle basi dell'allenatore di pokémon: Non si possono catturare i pokémon degli altri allenatori!», accenno a una risata tenendo la mano davanti alla bocca mentre guardo il viso bluastro del ragazzino.  
Era veramente così tenero, teneva le braccia sotto al petto con le mani piegate verso l'interno. Sembrava che stesse giocando a fare un piccolo cucciolo di Growlithe che chiedeva le carezze del suo padrone, magari messo in ginocchio, chiedendo qualche ricompensa come un osso. Con tanto di bavetta che gli colava su un angolo della bocca.  
«Bulby, puoi lasciarlo andare ora!», ordino. Bulbasaur ritira le liane lasciando cadere il viso del ragazzino su una pozza di fango. Teneva una fascia rossa e bluastra scavata tutt'attorno al collo. «L'hai proprio ridotto male, eh.», Bulbasaur fa un verso mentre lo ritiro all'interno della sua pokéball.  
Con un piede giro il corpo e lo porto a pancia in su. «Non eri affatto male, hai ancora un certo fascino,» mi chino mentre guardo i suoi occhi arrossati dal sangue e mi metto ad accarezzare i suoi sudaticci capelli biondi, a spazzola, «ma preferisco giocare senza rivali in circolazione, non voglio mica ritrovarmi al torneo con qualcuno che mi soffia il titolo all'ultimo duello, non mi avresti dato ragione?»  
Abbasso lo sguardo sulla maglia: bianca con sopra ricamato a mano un Pikachu giallo, ricoperta di strappi e sporca di terra e fango, con una macchia di sangue che si allargava da un fianco, iniziava anche a gocciolare a terra. Sui pantaloni c'è una chiazza scura. «Qualcuno mi sa che se l'è fatta addosso,» con due dita abbasso i pantaloni abbastanza per fargli uscire il pene, lungo e morbido si affloscia su un lato della gambe mentre un liquido bianco fuoriesce dalla punta. «A-Ah, piccolo pervertito,» passo un dito nella crema e la metto in bocca «acido, che schifo».  
Mi rialzo e vado a rimettere la roba del ragazzino dentro al suo zaino, per poi mettermelo in spalla. «Questa è la mia ricompensa per averti sconfitto,» do un'occhiata al ragazzo prima di voltarmi «Bene, direi che ora posso partire per l'avventura!»

**Author's Note:**

> Come si può notare non sono il massimo come scrittore hobbistico (Esiste come termine?) per questo motivo avverto che il racconto autoconclusivo in questione potrebbe venire riscritto più volte (v2,v3,v4, ... , vx), probabilmente non appena una volta riletto mi dirò: «Ho scritto veramente una schifezza e per di più l'ho anche pubblicata, a chi ho fatto perdere inutilmente tempo facendo leggere un orrore infantile e disgustoso come questo?»
> 
> Comunque, spero che chi possa gradire il genere l'abbia gradito.


End file.
